


Hidashi Drabbles

by nerdmadas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Other, Trans!Hiro, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdmadas/pseuds/nerdmadas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of my drabbles. Tags and warnings will be updated as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello! I saw your request for prompts, so could you possibly write about Tadashi taking care of fem!Hiro (or FtM Hiro, both are good) while she has her period? Everything is okay because I'm actually looking for tons of fluff~ thank you so much!" - anon
> 
> Used some of my own experiences for this one.

“Hey Hiro, you up? Bathrooms’ fre—”

Tadashi stepped out of their steam filled shared bathroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He turned and stopped in his tracks when he noticed his little brother still buried under his covers. Or maybe curled was the better term. Hiro had his knees squeezed to chest, his face was barely visible, but Tadashi knew he looked uncomfortable.

It had been this way every month, since Hiro hit puberty. Tadashi could practically time it to the day, so at least he knew nothing was wrong exactly. Despite it coming every month, on the dot. Hiro refused to talk about it, or acknowledge it. And everyone had learned not to ask.

Hiro would ask Aunt Cass for money, and he would give vague answers when she inquired what it was for. That was answer enough for her, and she would smile, and give him a twenty, asking if he wanted a ride. Hiro would refuse, saying its nothing. Tadashi would offer to give him a ride as well, noticing Hiro putting shoes on, and Hiro would make some excuse about needing the exercise. He would then disappear for less than hour, and would return with a paper bag, looking absolutely gloomy as he headed straight to their room.

For a week Hiro would alternate between irritable, sleepy, and easily upset. He would want to be as close as possible to Tadashi, or snap if Tadashi even tried to touch just his hand. And if Hiro did blow up at him, sometimes he would start crying, and apologize for it later. All his food choices changed in an instant, and sometimes he would eat very little. Until finally a week later, Hiro could mostly be found curled up in his bed, or on the couch. Popping pills, while simultaneously denying that he was in pain.

Tadashi had seen it over, and over, and it was steadily getting worse. Hiro was now 16, and in the last year he had seen Hiro throw up more than once because of his cycle, and he even had to go to the ER in more recent months. Still Hiro refused to talk about it. Instead Tadashi would often hear him crying, or groaning in pain. Rolling in bed all day for nearly for at least the first few days. Being high on ibuprofen and menstrual medication for a week straight every month couldn’t be good for you.

Tadashi tossed his towel on to his bed, and strode to Hiro’s nightstand. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out the crumpled heating pad. He unraveled the cord, plugging it in, and flipped the right side of Hiro’s covers over.

“Scoot over, knucklehead,” Tadashi said softly, a knee already on the bed.

Hiro sort of grumbled, but scooted further to his side, refusing to unravel himself from his fetal position. Tadashi got under the covers, heating pad in hand. He leaned down, and laid small kisses on the back of Hiro’s neck as he put a hand on Hiro’s hip. Hiro sighed at the contact, but knew what it meant, and with some effort straightened his legs out. Tadashi smiled and his kisses moved to Hiro's shoulders. He pulled Hiro closer to him, wedging the heating pad over Hiro’s pelvis. Hiro raised his head out of habit, and Tadashi tucked his arm underneath, as the puled the covers back over them. There was no space between them under the comforter, and with a few clicks, Tadashi turned the heating pad on, and pressed it firmly into against Hiro pelvis. A few minutes passed as the pad got warm, and slowly Tadashi could feel the tension leaving Hiro’s body.

“Better?”

Hiro nodded, pressing himself back further against Tadashi.

“Mmm, don’t you have school though? Mm not going,” Hiro mumbled, his eyes growing heavy.

Tadashi wondered how much he slept last night, “Nah, Baymax will be fine for a day or two. And I’m sure Wasabi will take excellent notes for us.”

"Mmm…,” was Hiro’s only reply.

A few minutes passed as Hiro slowly started to drift, Tadashi had to admit he wasn’t far behind.

“Hey,” Tadashi whispered, keeping voice soft, “If I made an appointment… To get you looked at, and maybe get… this… taken care of. Make it less… bad. Would you go? I could even... go with you.”

Hiro was quiet for a few seconds, and Tadashi began to wonder if he was already asleep.

“Okay,” came the small reply.

Hiro could feel Tadashi smile against the back of his neck, as he settled himself closer against Hiro. Even though Tadashi couldn’t see him, Hiro couldn’t fight that infectious smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of my drabbles. Tags and warnings will be updated as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "may we have cute gummy bear fluff?" - anon

Tadashi zipped into the alley that was the short cut home. The traffic wasn’t bad, but after ignoring his instincts all day, he was in a hurry to get home.

Hiro had been obsessively working for two days straight. He had barely slept, and every time Tadashi had seen him eating, he would shovel a few bites into his mouth, before he was walking back towards the garage. All without looking up from his work tablet. When Tadashi left that morning he was still hunched over his desk, and he barely acknowledged Tadashi when he told him goodbye.

Tadashi tried not to think about it through the day. Hiro was 14, graduated from high school. He wasn’t a kid anymore, Tadashi didn't need to baby him. He could take care of himself. But as the day wore on, his thoughts wandered. Was Hiro taking breaks? Had he slept at all? Had he even eaten yet today? Tadashi couldn’t remember. He could barely focus on his work, and after reading the same page in a coding textbook four times. He tossed his high lighter on his desk, it bounced and clattered to halt against the wall.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. With a disgruntled sigh, he pushed away from his desk and walked out of his lab. He meandered slowly down the hall to the vending machine. Blankly Tadashi fished for cash in his pockets, and flattened the crumpled bill on the side of the machine before slipping it into the cash slot. He was about to press a random letter and number before his eyes focused on the gummy bears. Hiro’s favorite brand.

He jammed the set in, grabbing the bag of sugary bears, ignoring his change, and sprinted back to his lab. His friends barely heard his goodbye as he rushed past them and out to his scooter.

Tadashi screeched to a halt in front of the house, the brakes of his scooter squealing. He yanked his helmet off, and walked fast into the garage. Just because Hiro was older didn’t mean he couldn’t look out for him. It didn’t mean he couldn’t suggest he take breaks, and make sure he was eating properly. Or make him go to sleep. He cared for Hiro, that didn’t have to change with age.

He came to an abrupt halt, and let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Hiro was hunched over his desk, sleeping soundly, cuddling a screw driver. The chair was slowly slipping away beneath him. It was an endearing scene.

Tadashi chuckled, shaking his head. A few moments before his heart had been pounding. But now seeing his hand full of a baby brother, sound asleep, about to fall off his chair. He felt strangely calm.

He dropped his bag, and walked slowly over to Hiro. Tadashi touched his shoulder, whispering that he was going to fall out of his chair, but Hiro just mumbled, before settling back down. Tadashi couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He removed the screw driver from his hand, and gently pulled Hiro up into his arms. Hiro’s arms slipped around Tadashi’s neck as he moved towards the couch. Even the age he was, Hiro was still so light.

Tadashi laid him softly on the couch, and went to pull away, but Hiro’s arms tightened around his neck. His eyebrows scrunched, and he gave a small whine. Tadashi rolled his eyes, smirking. He leaned down, and placed a soft kiss on Hiro’s forehead, smoothing his messy hair. Hiro relaxed, and released Tadashi. He stood up, and smiled down at his little brother as he covered him with a blanket. Hiro wiggled deeper under the warmth, and was out like a light.

Tadashi just watched him for a few moments. Finally he turned back to his back pack, he pulled out the gummy bears, and his notes on Baymax.

He placed the gummy bears on Hiro’s desk, and grabbed a chair. Kicking his feet up, he started going through his notes as he worked out the talk he was going to give Hiro about proper self management when working on projects.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a collection of my drabbles. Tags and warnings will be updated as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt. This is the first Hidashi drabble I ever posted though.

Tadashi was sitting on his bed reading when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Man I don’t know how girls handle this," Hiro said as he entered the room.

He was wearing a blue pleated skirt that stopped just above his knees. Tadashi recognized it as something Aunt Cass had given to Honey. But that was so not the point, as Tadashi’s book slipped from his hands and closed itself with a crisp click. Hiro was doing a little pirouette on the ball of socked foot, so he didn’t notice Tadashi all out starring. His jaw hanging open a little.

"I mean its roomy. But my legs brushing together is kinda weird. I should take it off before Aunt Cass sees or something," Hiro said taking the ends of the skirt in his hand and looking down with a little laugh. "Can you imagine the pictures she would take?"

Tadashi had gotten up off the bed and was now walking towards Hiro.

"Tada—," was all Hiro managed before Tadashi slipped his arms around him, pulling his close, as he kissed him hard.

Hiro melted into the motion, his eyes closing, grasping at Tadashi’s shirt to give himself some ground. Tadashi always managed to make him breathless and light headed. Tadashi finally broke the kiss and smiled. Their foreheads touching.

"I’ll help," He whispered against Hiro’s lips, his hands moving downwards. "Take it off."

"O-Okay," was all Hiro could manage, a shiver running through him as Tadashi's hands slid slowly up Hiro's inner thighs.


End file.
